


Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: What Would Happen?

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3wanted to seeTootie meet Cindy Vortex. Had to tweak his simulation idea a bit for the story though.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: What Would Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Jimmy-Timmy-Power-Hour-What-Would-Happen-782138258#)  
>  [ ** Summary: ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Jimmy-Timmy-Power-Hour-What-Would-Happen-782138258#)  
>  [ Samtastic-V3 ](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)  
>    
>    
>  wanted to seeTootie meet Cindy Vortex. Had to tweak his simulation idea a bit for the story though.   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>    
> 

Cindy Vortex hummed happily while going through the park.

Not her usual park though.

At the moment, she had taken on her ‘flat universe form’ as she’d started calling it as a result of being in the Dimmsdale City Park. Timmy Turner had paid her universe a little surprise visit to invite her out on a picnic date. 

Walking beside him, Cindy watched as Timmy smiled while rolling out a red and white blanket for them to sit on, setting down his green picnic basket (clearly Cosmo with the face on the side) on it before saying, “Your seat, milady.”

She giggled and smiled back at him, responding with, “Thank you.” Taking a seat, she saw a pink cooler (clearly Wanda based on the face on the front of it) appear beside them before it opened to reveal bottles of soda and juice kept cold as Timmy showed a complete disregard for physics by removing a freshly cooked steak and rice dinner from the pic basket complete with all the necessary cutlery and dishes to eat with and on.

His ‘fairy programs’ never failed to impress her.

Taking a spoonful of rice, she grinned as she enjoyed the flavor. “Mmmm, so good…”

“Glad you like it.” he said, starting to cut a piece of steak for himself.

Scooting closer to him, she smiled sweetly before sing-songing, “I think I know something I’d like to try a little more…”

As the blonde began to lean her head towards his, Timmy’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before smiling as he began to lean in as well. As their lips puckered for a kiss, the moment seemed perfect.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” So of course, it had to be spoiled.

Spoiled by a blur tackling Cindy away from Timmy and sending her rolling on the ground with her assailant as Timmy uttered a confused, “Huh?” Looking over at where his date had landed, the boy’s expression went from confused to worried as he saw who her was pinning down the blonde. “Uhoh…”

“Timmy is MINE! Mine mine mine!” Tootie shouted, glasses crooked on her face was tackling Cindy.

Cindy looked up in confusion at the braces-wearing girl holding her down. And then her expression turned to anger as she scowled shouted, “Get off of me!” That command was followed by a knee to Tootie’s side and a roll to the left that reversed their positions.

“Hey!” the younger girl complained, squirming beneath Cindy before curling up her short her legs and kicking Cindy off of her and leaping up to launch herself at the blonde

 

“Uh, sport, should we do something?” Wanda asked as she turned back into her fairy form.

“Yeah. I wiiisshhh…” Timmy’s voice trailed off as he watched the two girls grappling with each other before giving a smirk. “Eh, actually, give it a couple of minutes. Or 10.” Girls fighting over him was too good an opportunity to wish away.

“What is you deal?!” Cindy yelled while dropping into a sweep kick that Tootie jumped over before landing on the blonde’s head. “AHH, quit grabbing me!”

“No!” her opponent yelled back, shimmying down to wrap her little around Cindy’s neck. “And my ‘deal’ is that I’m not letting you have Timmy!”

“Ahck, guhh…” Feeling Tootie’s legs choking her, Cindy desperately swung her head back, hitting the smaller girl’s face and loosening her hold enough for Cindy to throw her off and onto the ground. Taking in a couple of deep breaths and wiping a bit o sweat from her forehead, Cindy went over to Tootie and, as the geeky girl was starting to pick herself up, noticed that her opponent’s skirt had started to ride down. 

Well, she was hardly going to ignore that opportunity.

Just as Tootie was on her feet, she was taken by surprise as her grey skirt was pulled down and back, tripping her over and leaving her butt and panties covered by just her black tights. “Ah! No faaaAAIIRRR!” Her complaint transformed it noa shriek as the blonde grabbed onto the back of her tights and lifted her off the ground while giving her a quick little swing.

Holding Tootie in a dangling wedgie that exposed her butt, Cindy laughed and said, “All’s fair in love and war.” She then emphasized her point by giving the girl a bounce.

“EEP!” That one bounce soon turned into more than a dozen. “OW, EEK, AGHH, OWWIE, NYYYYGGHH!” Tootie’s butt clenched as the repeated bouncing chafed her crack.

“Now, how about we go for a little spin?” Cindy asked before beginning to turn herself and Tootie around in circles.

“No no nooOOOAAAHHHOOWWWW!” Spinning around and kept from going flying by Cindy’s grip on her panties and tights, Tootie screamed as the fabric of both garments was dug deeper and deeper between her buttocks.

Mercifully, if you can really call it that, Cindy finally stopped and, in one swift motion, let’s the girl’s tights slip from her grip in order to pull her stretched panties over her head, letting the leg holes catch around Tootie’s pigtails to keep the wedgie firmly in place.

As the girl let out a painfilled squeak and whimper, Cindy notice that the geeky girl’s pink panties had a picture of Timmy’s face on the butt. “Wow…”

“Nice work, Cindy!” she heard Timmy call out as he gave her thumbs up. 

Turning, she gave the boy a grin. “Oh, that was nothing.”

“You got that right.” Cindy froze as she heard Tootie say that. In that moment of surprise, the girl grabbed onto Cindy’s pants and tugged them down; an action that was immediately rewarded with a whistle from Timmy as he saw her white panties with pink polka dots. 

Blushing, Cindy instinctively tried to tug down on her shirt to cover herself. That gave Tootie the perfect opportunity to grab onto the back of her panties and PULL with much more strength than Cindy would have thought possible for the small girl. “GEEEEYYOOWWWWW!” Hunched over from the chafing she felt, Cindy turned her head around and was surprised by what she saw.

Tootie still had her atomic wedgie in and didn’t seem to be even slightly hindered by it. “Now let me show you a real wedgie.” she said.

That did not sound good.

“HYAAAHHH!” With a cry of fury, Tootie proceeded to pull on Cindy’s panties hard enough to lift the girl off of her feet and fling her to the right.

“GYOOWWW!” Maintaining her vice-like grip on Cindy’s underwear, Tootie proceeded to fling her to the left. “GYRRGGHH!” Then to the right again. “URRGGHH!” You get the idea. “EEEYOOWWW!”

Cindy shrieked and clawed at the ground as she was flung around by her panties, cotton digging into her crack and leaving her cheeks exposed. Once the girl’s underwear had gotten a couple feet long, Tootie stopped flinging her about and planted a single foot on Cindy’s back. “Now, let’s REALLY stretch these things.”

When Tootie took a firm grip on the leg holes of Cindy’s panties, the pull that followed added a full nine inches to the already stretched garments. “GYYYYYYAAAAAGGGHHHOOOWWW!” It was also painful enough to make the blonde’s eyes go cross.

The next pull added 10 inches as Cindy dug her fingers into the dirt beneath her. “OOOOOOWWWWWWWOOOWWWWIIIIEEEEEEEE!” She took in a series of shaky breaths after that as Tootie prepared from another pull.

“And don’t forget, Timmy. Is. MINE!” Another pull brought another scream from Cindy before the world froze. 

Panning out, we see that all of this has been happening on the monitor of Jimmy’s computer in his lab. Watching it all beside the boy was Cindy herself, whom Jimmy promptly told, “And THAT is what would happen if you go on a picnic in Timmy’s world.”

Cindy gave him a blank look before asking, “Did you make that entire simulation just to stop me from hanging out with Timmy alone?”

“AND to spare you some agony.” Jimmy added, still seated in his chair.

Cindy sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll invite him here, we’ll call up our friends, and then we can all hang out here.” Turning, she began going over to the lab’s exit.

“Okay, I’ll give Carl and Sheen a call while you let Timmy know and get Libby.” One of his legs giving a twitch in impatience as he said that, Jimmy waited until he heard the sound of Cindy exiting the lab. Checking another monitor to make sure that she had left, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally.”

Now alone, he did not immediately call his friends to let them know about know the new plans for the day. He had something else to do first. With the press of a button, he began rewinding the simulation back to the point where the wedgies had started and zoomed in just a little more for a better view.

The simulation had been difficult to create, but not because of any complexities with creating the imagery. No, the problem had been remaining focused on creating it while constantly dealing with an uncomfortable stiffness happening below the belt. And watching the whole thing now had given him a rather insistent and bothersome ache down there.

Pulling up a recording of the incident when Cindy and Libby had broken into his lab and gotten their butts punished to go with his rewatch of the wedgies in the simulation, Jimmy got to work ‘soothing’ that little problem.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml782138258']=[] 


End file.
